


Killing Game, Dying Game

by hwaaaaghase



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: : D, Angst, Betrayal, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Enemies to Friends, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Enemies, Hidden Talents, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Trials, basically a massive killing game, did anyone do this yet??, pls comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaaaaghase/pseuds/hwaaaaghase
Summary: This is based off a "killing" game called Danganronpa. 14 people are trapped in a facility together. Everyone has a talent that is unique to them and they are the best at what they do best. They are called ULTIMATES. Everyone will be given a motive to escape the facility and the only way to do that is to kill someone and get away with murder.We love some Gotbangtan angst and betrayal am I rightEnjoy this bloodbath!





	1. Ultimates?

 

 

 

 

 

_"This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper.”_

 

\- T.S. Elliot

 

____

 

 

Jinyoung wakes up in a bed with no memories, having no idea where he was before waking up, what he was doing... 

 

"Who am I?" It frightens him at first but at least that memory starts to slowly seep back into his head. 

 

Park Jinyoung is an "ultimate" actor. He is only 24 but he already starred in five major dramas, two of which he had lead roles in. It is impressive, but why is it all he could remember? It is as if someone took a huge kitchen knife and sliced a huge chunk of his life from his memory. If that is the case, it would definitely explain his roaring headache. 

 

“Where am I? What am I doing here?"

 

The room is white. Literally, that is all it is; white ceiling, walls, white furniture, bedsheets, white everything. It looks like a scene from a music video, not a room that a person will want to live in unless they decided one day that they would really like to blind themselves. 

 

The hollowness of the room makes Jinyoung uncomfortable and tells him that this is the right time to leave. He gets up from his bed a little too quickly and the world around him spins momentarily before settling back to homeostasis. The door that leads him out of the room welcomes him into a giant hallway which, to Jinyoung’s surprise, is already crowded with people who look around his age. A feeling of relief washes over Jinyoung, knowing that he isn’t alone; but at the same time, he is overwhelmed by the number of unfamiliar faces now focusing on the newest addition to their group. How many of them were here exactly? One, two, three… 

 

______________________________________________

 

“Fourteen! We have fourteen people now!” 

 

**KIM TAEHYUNG** \- _Ultimate Fashion Designer_

_____________________________________________

 

“Oh great! I bet he’s suuuuuper helpful and hasn’t lost his memories like the rest of us!”

 

**KIM SEOKJIN** \- _Ultimate Comedian_

_____________________________________________

 

“You don’t have to say it like that… we’re all in the same situation together.“

 

**CHOI YOUNGJAE** \- _Ultimate Astrologist_

_____________________________________________

 

“Guys, we won’t get anywhere if we fight. Let’s calm down.”

 

**KIM NAMJOON** \- _Ultimate Debater_

____________________________________________

 

“He’s right. And we should work together to figure out our situation right now.“

 

**JACKSON WANG** \- _Ultimate Fencer_

____________________________________________

 

“Is this a prank? If it is, I would really love to go home.”

 

**BAMBAM** \- _Ultimate Pole Dancer_

____________________________________________

 

“I don’t think anyone would pull a prank like this…"

 

**JEON JUNGKOOK** \- _Ultimate ???_

____________________________________________

 

“A pretty shitty prank if you ask me. I’m going to sue them after this.”

 

**MIN YOONGI** \- _Ultimate Poet_

____________________________________________

 

“This seems like a hotel but there are no exits. It’s all so strange.”

 

**MARK TUAN** \- _Ultimate Dealer_

____________________________________________

 

“I hate this… Does that mean we're trapped in here...?”

 

**JUNG HOSEOK** \- _Ultimate Florist_

____________________________________________

 

“There must a door somewhere! We can find it!!”

 

**PARK JIMIN** \- _Ultimate Therapist_

____________________________________________

 

“He’s right! How else could we have gotten in then?”

 

**KIM YUGYEOM** \- _Ultimate Barista_

____________________________________________

 

“In that case, let’s keep looking. What do you say, new guy?”

 

**IM JAEBUM** \- _Ultimate Hitman_

____________________________________________

 

“Yeah… Let’s.”

 

**PARK JINYOUNG** \- _Ultimate Actor_

____________________________________________

**WHO SHOULD JINYOUNG INTERACT WITH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**(Pick 3, at least 1 from each group)**

Namjoon             Jaebum

Jin                 Mark

Yoongi               Jackson   

Hoseok               ------   

     Jimin               Youngjae  

Taehyung             Bambam 

Jungkook             Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya this is my first fanfic so and I'm not creative so :V  
> Remember as the reader you get to choose what Jinyoung does and it may impact the overall plot of the story!  
> So I would really appreciate comments because it acts as a guide for me as well! 
> 
> Okay so for those of you who don't know Danganronpa well, there is actually a robot mascot thing that guides them through the game and keeps them in check and I'm thinking of making it Van or Aghase or a mix of both! How does that sound?? 
> 
> Also! About the talents, I tried to stray away from what they usually do in hopes of making this a little more fun. 
> 
> This is just the introduction to everyone and their talents but the real story should start soon.  
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this regularly :D


	2. Rules of Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH not many character interactions this chapter because explaining stuff but expect some in the next one!!

 

 

 

_“Life ... is a tale_  
_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_  
_Signifying nothing.”_

  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

_____

 

The fourteen men can't stay crowded in the stuffy hallway for too long. Due to popular demand, they decide to move their conversations to the lounge. Emotions of frustration, fear, and somewhere in between lingers around the pack. Jinyoung wants to ask questions too. Oh, he has so many questions, but he understands that everyone else must be feeling the same way. They don't have the answers, so why bother asking? 

 

"So what do you do?" A quiet voice rings from Jinyoung's side, catching his attention immediately. 

 

"Pardon?" Jinyoung tilts his head, not quite understanding the shorter man's question. 

 

"Oh, I suppose I should ask for your name first. I'm Min Yoongi, a poet." Yoongi taps his pen impatiently against a notepad that has already been scribbled upon, "I'm writing down what everyone remembers. And the trendline seems to be their talent, name and age. Unless you got something new to offer?" He raises an eyebrow expectantly. 

 

"I... I only remember my talent as well. It's acting. And my name is Park Jinyoung, I'm twenty four.." 

 

Yoongi shakes his head, most likely in disappointment, "Park... Jinyoung..." He mumbles the words as he scrawls them onto the paper. Jinyoung's name appears at the very bottom of the list, "24... Ultimate... Actor..."

 

"Actor?" Hoseok pops his head in on the other side of Jinyoung, "As in an actor for dramas and movies and all that jazz?"

 

"Yeah I think I was the lead in... something. This is so strange. I can't the name but I definitely acted in it." Jinyoung mutters, kneading his temples with his fingers as if that'll help him regain his memory. 

 

"Does that mean you've kissed pretty girls before?" Yugyeom, who has apparently overheard their conversation, pipes up. "Is it awkward? Have you had real kisses? Because sometimes they put plastic in between so their lips wouldn't actually touch, right?"

 

"Oh! Can you act for us?" Hoseok clasps his hands together. 

 

"Yes!" Yugyeom seconds the request with a delighted gasp, "I've never seen an actor act in real life! Well, even if I did, I wouldn't have remembered-"

 

Jinyoung isn't sure how to respond to their enthusiasm. He doesn't want to deject them by turning them down but disappointing them with some lousy improv scene? That's a no in his books. Fortunately, Yoongi jumps in at the right time. 

 

"Kids, kids, Jinyoung is _really_ curious about everyone's talent, isn't that right? I'm sure he can perform for us afterwards." The "kids" awws before lagging behind in the line, finding other people to talk with. Yoongi's eyes meet with Jinyoung's, his orbs glistening with understanding. He rips the memo out and holds it out for Jinyoung and he takes it. "No need to give it back. Everyone already looked through it except for you. Boy, you were knocked out hard."

 

"Oh no- how long was I in there?"

 

"Long enough for us to go through introductions. And long enough for those two to become friends, I guess." Yoongi nods towards an odd pair that is holding hands. Except one seems to be comforting the other. 

 

"Everything is going to be alright, Youngjae! There's nothing to be afraid of because we're in this together. Don't worry, I'll stay by your side. "

 

"Thank you, Jimin..." 

 

This warm scene pulls at Jinyoung's heartstring a little. He tries to read the memo in his hand but gets interrupted by their arrival at the lobby. 

 

However, someone is there before them. No. Something. 

 

A strange looking stuffed bird toy perches on the receptionist desk and flaps its little wings excitedly once it sees the people piling into the lobby. Of course, this frightens some of them. 

 

"Welcome, gentlemen!" The bird chirps

 

"Holy shit it talks!" Jin yelps, frightened yet again. 

 

"How rude! Of course I can talk!" 

 

"And it responds!" Jin hides behind Mark, whose small frame doesn't act as much of a barrier. 

 

"Will you just let me finish my introduc-!" 

 

"Is this thing remote controlled?" Jungkook awes, "It's moving so smoothly. Must've been expensive."

 

"Not as expensive as me." Bambam chides in. 

 

"Oooooooo." The group awes at this remark.

 

_**"You're all in a killing game."** _

 

You think it would be difficult to calm down fourteen boys but the lobby falls complete silent upon hearing that one phrase. Confusion stirs in the group and Jinyoung breaks that silence. 

 

"Excuse me. What do you mean by killing game?" 

 

The bird laughs, no, cackles, "Now that I finally have your utmost attention, I will introduce myself. I am the owner of this hotel so therefore, my word is law. My name's super long so you can just call me Vannie!"

 

"We don't _care_ what your name is." Jackson snaps, "Why did you say killing game earlier?"

 

"Patience, brat!" Vannie snaps back with equal if not more force, "Stop rushing me! Yeesh. I don't get paid enough for this... I was going to give all of you a tour of the place but since you're all so eager to learn about the killing game, I'll explain that first!" 

 

The entire room held its breath, hearing that ominous word: killing. 

 

"You must be wondering where you are, hm? You want to get your memories back. You want to go home, don't you?" It's as if stuffed animals gained the ability to read people's minds. "Oh! What a coincidence! The prize for this killing game is that you get to escape from here and regain allllll of your memories!"

 

"And _how_ exactly do we win this... "killing game"?" Namjoon inquired. 

 

"I'm glad you're so pumped up! We love active participants~ Well, as the name implies, you simply have to kill someone to win the game. But! There is a twist. Not only do you have to murder someone, you'll have to get away with it!"

 

"M-murder?" Jimin stammers, "We would never murder anyone!"

 

"Maybe you won't, Park Jimin." Jimin flinches at the mention of his name, "But others might. I can see some of you already considering it!” 

 

“We are not…” mutters Youngjae.  

 

“Anywho, after a corpse is seen by three or more people, a body discovery announcement will be and you will have a day to investigate the scene of the crime! After that, we will all go through a trial to determine who the killer is!”

 

“So… What if the killer is determined?” Yoongi questions.  

 

“He’s executed, of course! As criminals should be!” 

 

“Then what if the killer, uh, ‘gets away with murder’?” Yoongi questions again. 

 

“Then the rest of you will be executed, and the murderer escapes.”

 

“Hey that’s not fair!” Hoseok protests. 

 

“I decide what’s fair or not! This is my game!” Vannie stomps its tiny stuffed feet, “Now, what is a fair game without some house rules? Let’s set some right now!

  * **Rule #1:**  Players may reside only within the hotel. Leaving the hotel is an unacceptable use of time.
  * **Rule #2:**  With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the hotel at your discretion.
  * **Rule #3:**  Violence against the game-master, Vannie, is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.
  * **Rule #4:**  Anyone who kills a fellow player and becomes "blackened" will be able to leave, unless they are discovered.
  * **Rule #5:**  Additional regulations may be added if necessary!
  * **Rule #6:**  Once a murder takes place, a trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving players.
  * **Rule #7:**  If the guilty party is exposed during the trial, they alone will be executed.
  * **Rule #8:**  If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will have freedom, and all remaining players will be executed.
  * **Rule #9:**  The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game.”
  * **Rule #10:** _Breaking these rules will result in punishment, aka. execution!_



 

 

 

And that’s all! A cellphone is provided to you back in your rooms and it will have all these regulations in a list in case you forgot them already! It also has the contacts of your fellow players in them so you can contact each other regularly! Oh. Don’t try to dial any other number. I assure you, it won’t work. Well! That’s it for now! Happy killing!” 

 

The bird topples back and falls behind the reception desk. Jackson rushes to the counter and looks around it, to where Vannie should’ve landed. 

 

“He’s gone.” Jackson states, looking back at the thirteen other boys in the lobby. 

 

Nobody looks at each other, which is understandable with this highly uncomfortable situation they are in. Jinyoung wishes this is just another terrible dream. He doesn’t know his life before waking up in that white room but surely it was better than whatever this is. He looks down at his shoes, afraid to make eye contact with anyone. 

 

“We _need_ to leave. NOW.” Namjoon demanded, “We need to find that exit and get out of here as soon as possible before that freak of a stuffed animal messes even more with our minds.” They look up for the first time and a few of them nod and murmur in agreement. 

 

“He’s right… I don’t want to stay here any longer…” “Killing game? That’s ridiculous. I’m totally out of here.” “I don’t like that bird one bit!” “Alright, let’s go find a way out!"

 

“We can’t leave."

 

All heads turn to Im Jaebum. 

 

“Oh? And why can’t we?” Namjoon furrowed his eyebrow. 

 

“Because the rules say so. Didn’t you hear? Rule number one stated that we cannot leave the hotel.” Jaebum answered calmly, “Even if you find that exit, you’re not allowed to leave.”

 

“And what if we do leave? What’s that bird thing going to do about it?” 

 

“Execution, it said. Are you deaf?” 

 

Jinyoung gapes at them, wanting to jump in to break the tension. He can tell others wanting to do the same thing but nobody is brave enough to face the pair’s intensity. 

 

“And exactly HOW will that thing kill us? By pecking us with its plastic beak to death?”

 

“If you’re so confident, then why don’t you go test it out? Go on, hit it, break rule number 3 and see what it does to you.”

 

A long beat passes and is followed by a snort, then a chuckle. A chuckle that sends a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. 

 

“Ohhhh! I get it. You’re trying to keep us here.” Namjoon claps his hands together in realization. 

 

“Well, no, I’m just warning-“

 

“You’re trying to keep us here because YOU want to play the killing game!” 

 

“That’s not-“

 

“Because that’s your talent! Killing! Of course you would love this scenario right now!”

 

Jaebum doesn’t have a response and the people that are standing around him are slowly shifting to Namjoon’s side, not wanting to put themselves in touchable range of Jaebum. Jinyoung follows the general flow of the people, but he realizes that Mark has not moved. 

 

“I hit the nail right on head, hm? It’s not difficult connecting the dots, you know.” 

 

“I’m going back to my room.” Jaebum turns on his heel and walks out of the conversation as if it never involved him in the first place. 

 

“Planning his next great crime, I bet,” Namjoon scoffs, watching the Ultimate Hitman’s back disappearing around the corner of the lobby, “Now that the threat is gone, I suggest that we all split up and search this place thoroughly. We shouldn’t be going alone, in case that murderer decides to come out again.” 

 

“Actually, I’m going to retire to my room too,” Mark mumbled and it is the first time he spoke up since the beginning, “I… um… I have a headache and I don’t think I can walk around like this.“

 

“Oh no! Please rest up!” Jimin pleads, giving Mark a tight hug. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Sleep it off, you know? Good luck with your search.” Mark squeezes Jimin back and waves goodbye to the rest of the group before disappearing from the lobby like Jaebum, walking awfully fast for someone with a headache. 

 

Namjoon is splitting the groups by himself but Jinyoung replays Jaebum’s words in his head and pays no attention to it. If he was right, then they will all be killed. Perhaps he should follow Mark’s example and leave for his room as well but before he knows it, he is sorted into a small group of three along with Taehyung and Jungkook. 

 

“You’re the actor, right, hyung? I always wanted to get into acting as well!” Taehyung holds onto JInyoung’s arm excitedly, “Can you teach me a little later?”

 

“Taehyung, now’s not the time.” Namjoon scolds, “We’re looking for a way out, not acting lessons. With that carefree attitude you’ll get yourself hurt.“

 

“Haha, hyung, none of us will get hurt!” Taehyung giggles. 

 

_Taehyung was wrong._

 

_____________________

 

 

 

 

**WHO SHOULD JINYOUNG INTERACT WITH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**(Pick 3, at least 1 from each group)**

Namjoon             Jaebum

Jin                 Mark

Yoongi               Jackson   

Hoseok               ------   

     Jimin               Youngjae  

Taehyung             Bambam 

Jungkook             Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but comments are more appreciated! :D
> 
> Feedback is nice too- are you enjoying the story (not that there's much-) so far??


	3. Prologue: End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys communicate through their chatroom that they left Jaebum out of. 
> 
> Taehyung gets injured. 
> 
> Vannie is a bitch

 

 

_7:02 PM_

 

**Jin** has added you and 11 others to the chat 

**Jin** has named the chat SEARCHIE TEAMIE

 

 

**Jin:** Namjoon told me to make this group chat bc we can apparently communicate easier this way |:V 

 

**Youngjae:** you forgot Jaebum hyung :0 

 

**Hoseok:** that guy wants to kill us remember?? 

 

**Youngjae:** right… 

 

**Jimin:** are we leaving him behind after we find a way out???? 

 

**Jackson:** I mean... 

**Jackson:** the world is better off with less people like him 

**Jackson:** not trying to sound like an ass or anything 

**Jackson:** but y'all get me, right? 

 

**Namjoon:** Yes, Jackson is right. 

**Namjoon:** However, we must focus on our task at hand. We're safe within these groups so we shouldn't worry about the killer right now. 

**Namjoon:** Let's keep on searching. 

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah!!! 

**Taehyung:** (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 

**Yoongi:** omg Yugyeom Jimin stop walking so fast I can't keep up 

 

**Yugyeom:** you're? Like? Right? Behind? Us? Why? Are you? Texting??? Us??

 

**Jimin:** yeah bro just talk to us and I'll match your turtle pace 

**Jimin:** not that that's a bad thing, y'know 

**Jimin:** I mean like not everyone has to walk fast 

**Jimin:** some people like to go at their own pace and I believe that's perfectly valid

**Jimin:** personally I like turtles I think they're pleasant 

**Jimin:** being slow is just their characteristic, not a flaw 

**Jimin:** turtles are amazing and that's why they came to my mind when I said that 

**Jimin:** so I wasn't trying to insult you in any way please don't misunderstand don’t be sad omggggggf

 

**Yoongi:** dude I didn't say anything 

 

______________________________________

"Heh heh! Yoongi hyung is a turt!" Taehyung wraps a friendly arm around Jungkook and shows his phone to him. Jungkook chuckles meekly at this, even though he probably can't even see the text due to Taehyung's excited bouncing. 

 

Jinyoung has been multitasking; lurking in the chat and checking everyone's profiles, profiles that are already established before they opened their phones. It stated their full name, age, birthday, height, weight, and ultimate talent. Having Yoongi's memo in one hand and his own phone in the other, Jinyoung compares the information, person by person.

 

"Hey, have you guys checked your own profiles yet?" Jinyoung calls out to the boys in front of him. 

 

"Profiles?" Jungkook perks up. 

 

"Everyone has a profile on their phone. Just click on the picture icon. But come and take a look at this. Don't you think this is strange?" They both stop in their tracks and rush to either side of Jinyoung, curious about what's strange. 

 

"Look. The data on our phones and the data we collected earlier is exactly identical, right down to our ultimate talents. Isn't that a bit disturbing?"

 

"I thought everyone wrote their own profiles?" Taehyung whips out his own device, "Whoa- mine is already filled out for me!"

 

"Wow, they're all formatted the same. It's like an ID." Jungkook mentions. 

 

"Mine is filled out for me too and I think everyone's is... But how do they know everything about us? Where did they gather this information? How did anyone put all of this together? 

 

What if Jaebum is right? What if we really can't escape this place? What if we really have to play this “killing" game- But if someone put in this much effort in preparing this, creating this game, I just don’t think escaping would be that easy, you know? They won’t just let us walk out of here, like Jaebum said.” 

 

“I don’t want to play this game…” Jungkook murmurs, staring blankly at the phone in his hand. 

 

“I don’t want to either, but perhaps this searching isn’t…” Jinyoung tries to find the right words, “...the most efficient use of our time?” 

 

“But we don’t know if we don’t try, right? It’s too early to just give up and just sit still!” Taehyung interjects, “Onwards!” 

 

Jinyoung doesn’t think he can ever match Taehyung’s undying enthusiasm but he follows after the boy. Perhaps he did jump into conclusions too early- after all, there is all the reason in the world to be paranoid when his own life is on the line here. He notices that Jungkook is too absorbed into his phone and not realizing that they continued to walk again. 

 

“Is something the matter?” Jinyoung inquires, concerned. 

 

“Huh?” Jungkook’s eyes snaps up from his screen, “Well… Yeah, this whole 'killing game’ is the matter, but for some reason, I can’t remember my talent. Everyone’s talent is on their profiles so I thought I can see mine on there- but there are just questions marks in the blank no matter how much I refresh it. 'Ultimate ???'. I don’t know… Perhaps I don’t have one, a talent.” He droops dejectedly and turns off his device. 

 

“We’re all Ultimates here… I don’t think they would’ve gathered someone talentless.” Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret for a reason, the thought brushes at Jinyoung, but he reassures Jungkook, “I’m confident that you’ll remember it later. Give it some time and it’ll come to you.”

 

______________________________________

 

**SEARCHIE TEAMIE**

 

_7:35 PM_

 

**Jackson:** GUYS THIS KITCHEN IS AMAZING!!! 

**Jackson:** IT’S GOT ALL THIS FOOOOOOD. 

 

**Youngjae:** Isn’t a kitchen like suppose to have food??? 

 

**Jackson:** Not just food but like fooooooooood 

 

**Bambam:** what he’s trying to say is that there’s like enough food to last us a whole year, or even more?? 

 

**Jackson:** foooooooooood

 

**Bambam:** foooooooooooooooooood

 

**Jin:** We’Re LoOkiNg fOr a wAy oUt whY aRe yoU iN thE kiTchEn 

 

**Hoseok:** They got hungry so they started raiding the fridge for fooooooood

**Hoseok:** The multiple fridges 

**Hoseok:** OmG they found some cuttlefish chips byeeeeeee

 

**Jin:** wait Hoseok eat after we get out of here 

**Jin:** Hoseok 

**Jin:** … 

 

**Youngjae:** … 

 

**Jin:** Hoseok 

**Jin:** Hoseok

 

**Youngjae:** We lost him to cuttlefish chips. 

 

______________________________________

 

 

"Hey! Isn't that an exit?" 

 

After some exploring, they stumble upon a rather dinky looking door in the corner of a wide hallway. However, not much of the door itself can be seen due to the planks and metal sheets bolted around it, preventing them from opening and going outside. 

 

"It was probably originally a fire exit. However did this, they really didn't want us to escape." Jinyoung frowns. 

 

"It's sealed up just like the windows in my room." Jungkook adds. 

 

"Huh. My room didn't have any windows... Or I don't think so." Waking up in the white room isn't Jinyoung's happiest experience, so he tries not to think about it anymore. "There are probably exits like this all over the hotel. I'll tell the group about it." 

 

"Yeah! I'm sure we can find something to bust this thing down with! Then we can all finally get out of here!" Taehyung approaches the door enthusiastically. 

 

That's right. There is hope after all. 

 

Taehyung observes the mess before roughly pulling on one of the thinner planks. 

 

______________________________________

 

**SEARCHIE TEAMIE**

 

_7:46 PM_

**Yugyeom:** and that's why I believe chocolate milk is superior to coffee uwu 

 

**Yoongi :** Aren't you a barista? 

 

**Yugyeom:** is a barista not suppose to have an opinion? (-_-)

 

**Yoongi:** That's not what I mean 

**Yoongi:** but like 

**Yoongi:** coffee is your job  

 

**Jinyoung:** @EVERYONE 

**Jinyoung:** Taehyung got shot. 

 

**Jimin:** What?! 

 

**Hoseok:** oh

**Hoseok:** my god 

 

**Namjoon:** Is he okay? 

 

**Youngjae:** is he

**Youngjae:** alive? 

 

**Jinyoung:** he got shot in the arm three times 

**Jinyoung:** we're in a lounge on the second floor trying to stop the bleeding 

**Jinyoung:** does anyone know how to treat bullet wounds 

 

**Jimin:** No… 

**Jimin:** How is he doing, like, mentally 

 

**Jinyoung:** He passed out after seeing the blood

 

**Jimin:** I’m coming over 

  
**Jackson:** I'm coming too! 

 

**Jin:** Me too 

**Jin:** How did this happen? 

**Jin:** did Jungkook... 

 

**Jinyoung:** stay away from fire escapes that are closed off 

**Jinyoung:** Vannie was watching us through surveillance and 

**Jinyoung:** there were guns installed in the ceilings. Who knows where else they are hidden 

**Jinyoung:** jungkook begged for a second chance and that's why we were spared. 

**Jinyoung:** Let's just stay put. 

**Jinyoung:** Please. 

**Jinyoung:** I don't want anyone else to get hurt. 

 

______________________________________

 

 

“Jinyoung hyung- I need more paper towels, it’s not stopping-” Jungkook panics, his fingers, now coated with fresh blood, trembling as he dabs fruitlessly at Taehyung’s wounds, too terrified to apply pressure, “I don’t think we’re doing this right- maybe we should take out the bullets first-“ It’s obvious that Jungkook doesn’t want to do it. Jinyoung cannot imagine the pain of having your flesh being torn apart by a foreign metal object. It’s at times like these Jinyoung regrets being the older one and having to take on this responsibility.  

 

“I’ll need something to take it with… um…” He scavenged the first aid kit for a tool that resembles a tweezer, but he was foolish to assume that it carries that. Jinyoung is no doctor but he’s sure that a first aid kit isn’t enough to heal these injuries… 

 

“If you don’t treat and cauterize that soon, we might have to cut off his whole arm.” A calm voice rings from behind him, snapping Jinyoung out of his own distress-clustered mind and back into reality that is just as stressful. He sees Jaebum standing at the doorway and he gapes at him, Jungkook mimicking his action. 

 

“Why- What are you doing here?” Jinyoung interrogates, shifting in his position so he is between Taehyung and Jaebum, protective. 

 

“Someone told me this kid got shot and asked me to come help,“ Jaebum shrugs, “but it seems like I’m not needed here.” 

 

“Wait!” Jinyoung called out as Jaebum turns around to walk out of the lounge. The hitman looks over his shoulder, awaiting Jinyoung’s request. “Can you take the bullets out of his arm?” 

 

“Isn’t that what you’re doing already?”

 

“Yes but… perhaps you would have more experience with this.” Jinyoung does not want Jaebum to think of him as a coward, “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

“His arm is already messed up as it is though.”

 

Jungkook watches them from a distance, not wanting to get involved. Understandable. Jinyoung does not want to drag this on for any longer. 

 

“Take it out. I can’t do it.” Jinyoung pleads, withdrawing, “Please, Jaebum.”

 

“Hyung”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Jaebum hyung to you. I was born earlier.”

 

“Hyu- ok. Fine. Whatever. Jaebum hyung, please take the bullets out.” 

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jaebum grins upon forcefully earning seniority over Jinyoung and jaunts over, taking Jinyoung’s spot beside Taehyung. Jinyoung and Jungkook watches his actions closely in case Jaebum pulls any stunts. Jaebum rips out a roll of bandages and ties it around Taehyung’s arm tightly so it stops bleeding. At this, Jungkook’s mouth makes a silent “o”; he must’ve forgot about the basics of stopping blood flow when he was panicking. 

 

Without warning, Jaebum plunges a single finger into the uppermost bullet wound; blood pools around the broken, puckered flesh as he curls his finger in an attempt to dig out the bullet. A not-so-subtle gasp escapes Jungkook’s lips and JInyoung’s eye twitches, cringing at how Jaebum digs deeper when his first attempt is unsuccessful. 

 

“You know…” Jaebum looks up at the two terrified spectators, his finger still inside of the wound, “You don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to.”

 

Jungkook immediately covers his eyes and Jinyoung looks at the ceiling. The only sound in the room is the squelched squish squashing of the crude process and Jaebum occasionally cursing under his breath when he misses the bullet. 

 

______________________________________

 

**SEARCHIE TEAMIE**

 

_10:49 PM_

 

**Jin:** Can we add Jaebum to this chat now? 

 

**Namjoon:** why should we do that? 

 

**Jimin:** He treated Taehyung’s bullet wounds. I saw it.  

**Jimin:** And he was right about the whole rules thing 

 

**Youngjae:** He was right 

**Youngjae:** we might really get killed if we try to escape 

 

**Yugyeom:** but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s a hitman and can kill us whenever he wants to 

 

**Jinyoung:** but rule 9

**Jinyoung:** a player is only allowed to kill two people at a time 

**Jinyoung:** I don’t think he’s dumb enough to go on a rampage and kill all of us if it means that he dies by Vannie’s hands 

 

**Jin:** Vannie doesn’t have hands though. It’s a bird. 

 

**Jinyoung:** What is your point 

 

**Yugyeom:** Did you study the rules or something nerrrrrd 

 

**Namjoon:** let’s hide this from him for now 

**Namjoon:** I don’t trust him 

 

**Jackson:** Hey y’all seem like really nice peps

**Jackson:** I won’t ever kill any of you 

 

**Mark:** Me neither. 

 

**Hoseok:** It’s Mark hyung! 

**Hoseok:** How’s your headache? 

 

**Mark:** Headache? 

 

**Jin:** Dying by Vannie’s... wings? 

 

**Mark:** Oh it’s all good now. 

**Mark:** Don’t worry about it. 

 

**Jin:** wait if the wing is the equivalent of an arm 

**Jin:** then is a feather a hand? 

**Jin:** does a bird have many hands? 

 

**Bambam:** aren’t you suppose to be funny or something?? 

 

**Jimin:** ME TOO JACKSON JYUNG 

 

**Yoongi:** No I think feathers are like hair? 

 

**Jimin:** I WOM’T KILL ANYONE 

 

**Hoseok:** I arrange flowers for a living I won’t be able to kill anyone 

 

**Bambam:** this bird conversation is stoooopid

 

**Hoseok:** Not that I would ever try to!

 

**Yugyeom:** I thought the bird thing is pretty funny 

 

**Hoseok:** I kill dead leaves, not people 

 

**Yugyeom:** I LIKE BIRDS UWU 

 

**Yoongi:** ok Hoseok 

 

**Bambam:** uwu more like EWuwu

 

**Jimin:** I LIKE EVERYONE AND I THINK EVERYONE DESERVE TO BE LOVED 

 

**Jungkook:** I use uwu ironically 

 

**Yugyeom:** *insert doubt here*

 

**Jimin:** <3 <3 <3 TAKE THESE AND GO 

 

**Namjoon:** OML

**Namjoon:** don’t talk all at once 

**Namjoon:** just reading this is giving me a headache 

**Namjoon:** but yeah. 

**Namjoon:** I don’t want to kill any of you either. 

 

**Jin:**  ne neither 

 

**Namjoon:** There’s nothing that bird thing can do to us if we stay put 

**Namjoon** : it can’t force us to kill each other 

 

**Mark:** Right 

**Mark:**  but it’s getting late 

 

**Yoongi:** it is? 

 

**Mark:** I’m going to sleep. 

 

**Yugyeom:** omg it’s 11 already  

**Yugyeom:** I didn’t even notice 

 

**Yoongi:** There are no windows after all 

**Yoongi:**  wow I miss the sun 

 

**Youngjae:** uwu 

 

**Hoseok:** :0 

 

**Jungkook:** :0 

 

**Yoongi:** Hey Jungkook,

 

**Jungkook:** Yea h? 

 

**Yoongi:** how’s Taehyung 

 

**Jungkook:** well 

**Jungkook:** He hasn’t opened his eyes once 

**Jungkook:** I’m worried 

 

**Jackson:** It was only the arm, right? 

**Jackson:** He’s just sleeping then 

 

**Hoseok:** I hope he feels better tomorrow 

**Hoseok:** poor kid 

 

**Youngjae:** I hope so too. We should all rest up for tomorrow 

**Youngjae:** I’m not tired at all for some reason 

**Youngjae:** just a bit scared, I guess. 

 

**Jimin:** WHAT 

**Jimin:** IM COMING OVER TO YOUR ROOM YOUNGJAE 

 

**Youngjae:** oh- 

**Youngjae:** okay :D

 

**Jinyoung:** Other than Taehyung and Jimin are you all in your own rooms? 

 

**Yugyeom:** Yes mom ->-

 

**Jinyoung:** okay. Rest well. It’s been a long day 

 

**Bambam:** Yes mom -v-

 

**Jungkook:** Yes mom -o- 

 

**Jinyoung:** -_-

 

______________________________________

 

**SEARCHIE TEAMIE**

 

_4:00 AM_

 

**VANNIE** has added himself to the chat

 

**VANNIE:** HENLO MY FRIENDS! 

**VANNIE:** I’M DISAPPOINTED TO SEE SUCH INACTIVITY IN THIS KILLING GAME SO I’M ADDING A LITTLE SOMETHING!

**VANNIE:** I SENT TO ALL OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY A MOTIVE VIDEO TO SPEED THINGS ALONG BECAUSE WE HATE A SLOW GAME, DON’T WE? 

**VANNIE:** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SWEETIES, BUT THIS IS WHERE IT WILL ALL BEGIN 

**VANNIE:** WHO WILL BE MURDERED? YOU WANT TO KNOW, RIGHT? JUST BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT! 

 

**VANNIE: happy killing**

 

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

 

 

**SHOULD JINYOUNG WATCH HIS MOTIVE VIDEO IN THE MORNING?**

**please comment**

yes             no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As Vannie said, everything will finally begin in the next chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
